


Mass confusion

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему могут привести недопонимание, заблуждение и попытки сделать как лучше? К массовой путанице и к хэппи энду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass confusion

Название: Mass confusion  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Железный человек 1-2, Первый Мститель: Капитан Америка, Мстители  
Пейринг: Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк, Пеппер Поттс/Тони Старк, Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: юмор, романтика  
Тип: слеш, гет  
Аннотация: К чему могут привести недопонимание, заблуждение и попытки сделать как лучше? К массовой путанице и к хэппи энду.  
Предупреждение: Присутствует злоупотребление определением Тони Старка как гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа; упоминаются тройнички Стив/Тони/Пеппер; можно углядеть непрозрачные намёки на то, что Пеппер – тот ещё слешер.  
Посвящение: Во-первых, Serafima, которая выбрала именно этот замечательный день, чтобы озарить мир своим появлением, и именно этот замечательный пейринг Стив/Тони в качестве любимого в данном фандоме. Так что, лапа, лови фанфик в качестве одного из подарков на День Рождения! Во-вторых, Lady Meow, которая любезно указывает мне на ошибки в случае их обнаружения. Спасибо вам, девочки, за то, что вы у меня есть.  
Комментарий: Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с английского языка на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: [Mass confusion](http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/art/Mass-confusion-365813038) by [LunnayaMurka](http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

**Mass confusion**

  
_I'm looking for some passion  
I want a reaction  
But all the distraction is growing  
Whenever you discover we need one another  
We need one another  
You'll know it  
It's enough to make somebody go crazy  
I better make somebody my baby _

_Shout  
Tell me the way you're feeling  
Out  
No matter what you're hearing  
Loud  
There's not enough love and caring anywhere  
Shout  
Just when you think you lose it  
Out  
Love's gonna get you through it  
Loud  
Through all the mass confusion everywhere _

_Я ищу немного страсти,  
Я хочу получить реакцию,  
Но что-то всё время отвлекает.  
Когда бы ты ни обнаружил, что мы друг другу нужны,  
Мы нужны друг другу,  
И ты это поймёшь.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы рехнуться,  
Но лучше я собой сведу тебя с ума_

_Кричи!  
Расскажи мне про свои чувства  
Выплесни!  
И неважно, что ты слышишь  
Громко!  
Не бывает слишком много заботы и любви  
Кричи!  
И когда думаешь, что проиграешь  
Выплесни!  
Любовь проведёт тебя через это  
Громко!  
Через повсеместную массовую путаницу_

© Tarkan – “Mass confusion”.

 

 

Как ни посмотри, а жизнь геройская после победы над армией читаури у Тони Старка была просто сказочно прекрасна.  
Сразу после проводов Тора и Локи в Асгард ему удалось заманить на экскурсию в свои лаборатории доктора Беннера, а ни один настоящий учёный, зайдя “просто посмотреть”, ещё не выходил оттуда без согласия в них работать.  
Как гений Тони ликовал – будет с кем поговорить о том о сём.  
Как миллиардер, впрочем, тоже – сомневаться в том, к чему приведут эти разговоры, было бы глупо: конечно, к деньгам.  
Ну а как филантроп он знал, что часть этих денег, безусловно, традиционно направится на благотворительность.  
Как плейбой… Да, здесь всё вообще было просто прекрасно, ведь у него была Пеппер. Хитрая, хитрая Пеппер, которая ещё в самом начале их отношений сказала ему: “Я тебя знаю, Тони Старк. Ты плейбой. Неисправимый, эгоистичный и своевольный. А потому я не запрещаю тебе спать с другими хотя бы потому, что если бы я это сделала, то ты из одного только духа противоречия обязательно бы мне изменил. Поэтому я тебе этого не запрещаю. До тех пор, пока в твоём сердце нет места другим женщинам, ты можешь в моё отсутствие согревать свою постель чьим угодно телом”.  
Пеппер его, и впрямь, знала. Потому что любые цепи запретов и ограничений Старку хотелось если и не сбросить, то хотя бы ненадолго приподнять. Но от того, что ему официально разрешили… Наверное, от этого ему даже и не хотелось.  
Потому что если бы он провожал взглядом очередную модельку с мыслью “Тони, тебе нельзя!”, то от этого недалеко и до “Да к чёрту! Мы осторожно”. А когда смотришь на них и знаешь, что, в общем-то, вполне можно – то уже и не так хочется.  
Так что хитрая, хитрая Пеппер. И только.  
Что ж, Тони Старк – гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп – жизнью был, в целом, более чем доволен, ведь её почти ничто не омрачало. Кроме этого досадного “почти”, Мистера Совершенства по имени Стив Роджерс.  
С Кэпом было как с силиконовыми грудями. Тони смотрел на них, понимал, что они поддельные, но отчаянно хотел пощупать, проверить и убедиться лично. На ощупь они, в целом, были вполне себе как настоящие, но что-то во всём этом было всё же не то, и Тони, один разок пощупав и убедившись, успокаивался и увлекался следующей ненатуральной красоткой.  
У Пеппер не было силиконовой груди, у неё вообще ничего общего с пластической хирургией не было, и, может, поэтому у него всё не получалось нащупаться и успокоиться. А может, и не поэтому, но да какая, в общем-то, разница.  
У Кэпа, конечно, силиконовой груди тоже не было. Но менее впечатляющей его грудь от её отсутствия всё равно не становилась, потому как у Кэпа была просто шикарнейшая мускулатура. Да с такой только за звание Мистера Мира бороться! Нет, конечно, как вариант, можно и просто бороться со злом и за звание национального героя – это без сомнений. Но Старк бы на его месте, интереса ради, поборолся бы и за этот титул тоже.  
Так что Тони смотрел на всё на это, на бугрящиеся мышцы на руках, на широкую грудную клетку, на все эти бицепсы-трицепсы и понимал: всё это не настоящее. Красотки большой груди ради вкалывали в неё силикон, Кэп ради такого тела вколол себе сыворотку Суперсолдата – разница, по большому счёту, была невелика.  
Что нисколько не умаляло желания пощупать и убедиться лично.  
Ведь не бывает же таких совершенных тел, верно?  
Ведь должен же был быть какой-то изъян, правда?  
Но визуально недостатки Старк обнаружить не мог. Что, конечно, не означало, что он не пытался – видит Бог, каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Роджерса, он их в нём активно выискивал! Плохие качества? Да, легко и прекрасно находились. Они, чего уж там, прямо в глаза бросались – но были связаны исключительно с чрезмерно хорошим характером, прямо отвратительно-правильно-хорошим таким характером, который так раздражает нормальных гениев, миллиардеров, плейбоев и филантропов.  
Но телесных изъянов? Нет, не было _видно_. Наверное, именно поэтому их так хотелось хотя бы нащупать.  
Но это мускулы Тора можно спокойно немного потрогать, похлопав бога грома по руке и назвав его “Крепыш”, потому что да, это ведь тоже интересно – тактильно ощутить разницу между представителями разных биологических видов. Но с Капитаном Правильность? С Капитаном Подозрительность? С Капитаном Мистер-Старк-Что-Вы-Опять-Там-Делаете? Нет, с ним такой номер, конечно, не пройдёт.  
А жаль, ибо вся эта сыворотка Суперсолдата вызывала у Тони как у учёного немалый интерес. И да, ему хотелось обследовать Роджерса – тщательно, досконально, выявить все оплошности его творца и постараться понять, как можно повторить эксперимент, улучшив результат.  
Конечно, он уже давно в секретных файлах Щ.И.Т.а копается как у себя на рабочем столе, но ничего путного в базе данных на Кэпа так и не нашлось. Ничего, что дало бы ему ответ на вопрос: каковы побочные эффекты этой сыворотки Суперсолдата? Проявляются ли они вообще в физиологии, или отражаются только на характере, делая из любого человека склонного к морализаторству зануду?  
Ответов не было.  
Но, под влиянием пинка от филантропа, гений, поворчав и повздыхав, оставил все эти мысли о возможности повторения эксперимента – ведь это всё-таки эксперименты над людьми. Сейчас же, в век высоких технологий, можно запросто ставить вполне этичные и не менее интересные эксперименты на роботах. Да и вообще Тони всегда больше любил механику, чем органику.  
Что, конечно, не мешало ему нет-нет да и бросить тоскливый взгляд учёного на впечатляющую груду мышц Суперсолдата, украдкой вздыхая: всё же такой исследовательский материал пропадает.

* * *

Время шло, Тони Старк, колоссальным усилием воли, всё же сумел подавить в себе неудовлетворённый интерес антрополога, и так бы он и забыл про все эти мысли о Суперсолдате Капитане Америке и о том, каковы же побочные эффекты у Роджеровской пробирки, но Суперсолдат Капитан Америка отчего-то очень не хотел быть забытым.  
Более того – Суперсолдат Капитан Америка весьма настойчиво почём зря пытался о себе напомнить, своими придирками и глупыми требованиями мешая ему жить. Причём мешая жить отчего-то именно _ему_.  
Нет, ну правда, почему именно он?  
Почему, скажем, не Клинт? Потому что тот в ответ на любые приказы отвечает “Да, сэр” и его они из себя не выводят?  
Почему не Наташа? Потому что она женщина? Так это ещё не повод её недооценивать!  
Ну хорошо, Тони понимал, почему не Тор – тот весьма удобно вернулся в свой Асгард и так и не заглядывал к ним на Землю с тех пор.  
Ладно, пусть он даже понимал, почему не Брюс – с Халком связываться себе дороже.  
Но это всё равно не отменяло того, что Тони честно не понимал, чего Кэп всё командует _им_ и придирается _к нему_.  
Сразу видно – нет у человека личной жизни, вот и лезет к чужой со своей общественной.  
Тони, немного посочувствовав, так и отмахнулся бы от проблем ближнего своего, но Капитан начал пытаться заходить за ним в Башню Старка, дабы лично проследить, что Железный человек на собраниях (организационных, организационных собраниях!) Мстителей присутствует лично, а не через видеоконференцсвязь.  
В общем, вывод напрашивался очевидный: Стивен Роджерс вспомнил, что когда-то был другом его родителей, и неожиданно решил, что теперь он за Тони некоторым образом ответственен. Из чего напрашивался ещё более очевидный вывод – делать человеку, по-видимому, действительно больше было нечего.  
Ну а уж из всего этого напрашивался совсем уж элементарнейший вывод: надо было Кэпа чем-то занять. Или, ещё лучше – кем-то занять.

* * *

Не бывает ничего без побочных эффектов – это уж Старк знал прекрасно. То, что тебя спасает, то, что делает тебя сильнее, то, что делает тебя красивее и вообще то, что делает именно _тебя_ , иногда тебя ещё попутно и убивает.  
Но Тони и подумать не мог, что у этой сыворотки Суперсолдата могут быть столь кошмарные последствия.  
Шикарное тело, отличная мускулатура, нечеловеческая выдержка и выносливость – и… импотенция?..  
Нет, серьёзно, импотенция?! В его-то годы?! Ну, хорошо, в его-то годы – да. Но с такой-то внешностью?!  
Нет, это было решительно несправедливо. И хоть Железный человек не был таким повёрнутым на справедливости супергероем, как сам Капитан Америка, но это всё-таки было слишком, ужасно, чертовки несправедливо.  
Как плейбой Тони Роджерсу искренне сочувствовал.  
Как филантроп хотел помочь.  
Как миллиардер вполне мог себе это позволить.  
Ну а как гений он просто не мог не придумать какое-нибудь решение.

* * *

Когда Старк начал подозревать, что что-то не так? Пожалуй, почти сразу. Роджерс, казалось, вообще не интересовался девушками. Он даже им на грудь не смотрел! Даже на очень большую, очень напрашивающуюся на посмотреть силиконовую грудь!  
Это было подозрительно. Но сперва Тони от этого отмахнулся – может, Стиву в девушках другие части тела больше нравятся?  
Но Роджерс не заглядывался ни на ноги, ни на попу, ни на полные – пусть даже зачастую полные силикона – губы, и это уже не говоря про грудь. Роджерс, кажется, вообще на девушек не заглядывался.  
Нет, то, что Капитан умудрился дожить до своего возраста девственником, было ясно почти сразу. Но то, что тот таковым и захочет остаться – вот это уже было преподозрительно.  
Вывод напрашивался печальный: у сыворотки Суперсолдата, очевидно, были весьма неприятные побочные эффекты.  
Тони вздрогнул. А он ведь в детстве представлял, как было бы круто быть на месте Роджерса…  
Сейчас место Роджерса таким крутым уже не казалось.

* * *

Конечно, с выводами Старк не торопился. Сначала он подумал, что, может, Роджерса заводит определённый тип девочек?  
Но ни рыжая Вэнди, ни белокурая Сара, ни брюнетка-Эбби тому отчего-то не понравились.  
Не приглянулись ему ни пухленькая Дженни, ни худышка Кейт.  
Не заинтересовался он и серьёзной Меган, и весёлой Бетти, и скромной Присциллой, и…  
Ребекки, Стеллы, Джины, Глории, Ханны – у него нашлась бы знакомая на любой, даже самый привередливый вкус!..  
…кроме, очевидно…  
Хм…  
Тогда Тони задумался. Почему Стиву не пришлась по вкусу ни одна его знакомая? Неужели не только глаза у Роджерса голубые, но и мечты тоже?..  
Старк, подумав, трезво рассудил, что если он будет пытаться предпринимать шаги в таком направлении, а направление окажется ошибочным, то ему придётся оставить Пеппер вдовой ещё до свадьбы.  
Нехорошо.  
Поэтому он где-то на недельку-другую оставил все эти проверки, благоразумно решив, что не его это мультимиллиардерское дело, и вообще, вон у него новая система электропитания костюма недоработана.  
Но Роджерс, неудовлетворённый и злой, активно срывался на команде.  
Точнее, на одном-единственном члене команды.  
И ладно бы этот один-единственный был бы, скажем, Хоукаем или той же Чёрной Вдовой. Или Брюсом – в конце концов, если бы вдруг что, то Кэп был бы сам виноват.  
Но нет. Придираться Суперсолдат предпочитал отчего-то именно к нему.  
Их извечные перебранки отвлекали от важных мыслей – о модернизации микросхем Джарвиса, о разработке нового Марка, о том, в конце концов, что если он опять забудет про архиважное ежеквартальное собрание акционеров, на котором Пеппер так хочется его видеть, то не только Роджерсу ходить злым и неудовлетворённым.  
А потом, с досадой отмахнувшись от очередной Капитанской придирки, Тони подумал, что, наверное, Стив просто не знает, что с женщинами вообще надо делать.  
Что ж, за свою жизнь Старк много кем был. Побудет ещё и просветителем.

* * *

Чёрт.  
Тони как-то раз честно попытался поговорить с Роджерсом о сексе. Но Роджерс, проявив чудеса хитрости, вовремя ляпнул что-то про свой мотоцикл.  
Как выяснилось, раритетный мотоцикл.  
Как выяснилось, тщательно восстановленный раритетный эксклюзивный мотоцикл.  
Как выяснилось, в своё время подаренный Старком-старшим.  
Чёрт.  
Старк тогда, совсем немного поколебавшись, решительно отложил просветительскую миссию на как-нибудь потом и с радостью отправился посмотреть на двухколёсную малышку Кэпа.  
Чтоб ему отец в своё время такие подарки делал.  
Чёрт.

* * *

В первый раз он серьёзно заподозрил Роджерса в импотенции на одном из собраний Мстителей, когда сам Тони в очередной раз просматривал обновления сверхсекретных разделов сервера Щ.И.Т.а, Брюс, Клинт и Наташа тихо-мирно на отдельных планшетах разбирались с разосланными директором Фьюри документами, а Капитану Целомудрие пришли несколько не те файлы для просмотра.  
Судя по реакции Роджерса, на некоторое время застывшего памятником самому себе, а после, отчего-то не найдя слов, отбросившего планшет прочь со всей своей суперсолдатской силой…  
Выводы напрашивались прискорбные: похоже, тот мало того, что ни в чём подобном никогда не участвовал, так ещё и видеть ему этого, кажется, не доводилось даже на картинках. А ведь Старк, пожалев его девственную психику, выбрал самую простенькую и зауряднейшую порнушку.  
Когда все немного подуспокоились, Клинт подобрал планшет и увидел там ровно те же файлы, что и у всех (потому что так они с Джарвисом и оставили следы, конечно). Пунцовый от смущения Капитан извинился перед Фьюри, Фьюри принял извинения, а Тони очень натурально изобразил совершеннейшее непонимание того, что тут, чёрт возьми, вообще происходит.  
До конца собрания Железный человек не утерпел – Джарвису пришлось выводить отчёт о состоянии Роджерса на экран мобильного телефона.  
Румянец на щеках?  
Присутствует.  
Слегка дрожащие, вспотевшие ладони?  
Присутствуют.  
Учащение частоты пульса?  
Присутствует.  
Расширение зрачков?  
Присутствует.  
Изменение тональности голоса на более низкую и хриплую?  
Присутствует.  
Все признаки возбуждения?  
Присутствуют.  
Кроме эрекции.  
Которая отсутствует.  
Конечно, не стоило ему столь громко выражать своё удивление. И, пожалуй, не словами “А-а-акции “Хаммер-Индастриз” растут по курсу!!!”.  
И, конечно, не стоило делать поспешных выводов. Конечно, стоило провести ещё несколько испытаний.  
Афродизиаки были простым и очевидным решением.  
Жаль, что не сработавшим.  
Возбуждающие? Средства от импотенции?  
Не действовали.  
Роджерс выпивал свой сок, чай, кофе или во что там ещё Тони всё это ему подливал, подсыпал или подмешивал, и… Ничего. Ни-ка-ко-го эффекта, ровным счётом.  
“Всё же импотент”, – наконец пришёл к выводу Тони.  
И ужаснулся.

* * *

Старк подумывал поговорить с Брюсом и совместно с ним найти какое-нибудь решение, но всё же пришёл к выводу, что распространяться о таком не стоит, к тому же он вполне может справиться с проблемой Роджерса и сам.  
Поэтому он прочёл несколько трудов по андрологии.  
И несколько трудов по эндокринологии.  
И несколько трудов по урологии.  
И даже несколько трудов по сексопатологии.  
И, с учётом того, что сами учёные активно спорят о соотношении этих наук, то можно сказать, что он прочёл несколько трудов по андрологии, эндокринологии, урологии и сексопатологии.  
И даже применил некоторые из знаний, почерпнутых из этих трудов, на практике.  
Но после каждой проверки Джарвис выдавал один и тот же, уже ставший стандартным набор реакций Роджерса, в котором могли быть все, совершенно все признаки сексуального возбуждения у мужчины.  
Кроме злосчастной эрекции.

* * *

Казалось бы, ну какое ему дело?  
Ну подумаешь, символ Америки – и девственник без надежды когда-нибудь познать радости плоти.  
Ну подумаешь, им почему-то постоянно приходится работать в паре.  
Ну подумаешь, раздражённый Роджерс время от времени выливает на него своё плохое настроение.  
Ну подумаешь, жалко мужика.  
Ну подумаешь, при неформальном общении Стив оказался нормальным парнем.  
Ну подумаешь…  
А, ладно. К чёрту. Пусть даже это и не его дело, но что он, не гений, что ли? Что он, не найдёт решения даже такой проблеме?  
Но, как оказалось, ему ничего находить было и не надо. Всё нашло его само.

* * *

Энтони Старк с самого знакомства чем-то раздражал Стивена Роджерса.  
Сперва – тем, что Капитан смотрел на него и понимал: сын Пегги. Но не его сын.  
Потом пришла мысль, что Тони – Старк. И он, конечно, похож на отца, на его друга. Но он не его друг.  
А потом… Потом в какой-то момент Стив понял, что всё – и Пегги, и Говард, и всё прошлое – отошло в сторону. И остался только один настоящий повод для раздражения: Тони Старк просто-напросто не его.

* * *

Стиву было сложно осознать чувства, которые вызывал в нём Тони Старк. Как, впрочем, и понять, когда они вообще появились.  
Может, тогда, когда кольнуло что-то в груди, когда Старк в последний момент вывалился из закрывающегося портала?  
Или тогда, когда совершенно обычная для Железного человека шуточка о том, не целовал ли его кто, заронила у Капитана странную мысль, что он бы, пожалуй, не отказался?  
Или тогда, когда Старк нарочно не исполнил очередной его приказ? Тогда Капитан приказал ему пересесть с места директора Фьюри, а в ответ услышал “Мне в этом кресле удобней”. Стив, нахмурившись, молча переставил Тони вместе с креслом туда, где тому положено было сидеть – и получил на это восторженное: “А так кататься даже интересней, чем на колёсиках! Роджерс, поносишь ещё нас с креслом на руках?”. Может быть, всё действительно началось именно в тот момент, когда Капитан, вместо того, чтобы отчитать Железного человека (потому что вообще-то в зале собраний все кресла были совершенно одинаковыми), поймал себя на мысли, что считает кресло лишним, а предложение заманчивым?  
Впрочем, не столь уж было важно, как и почему возникли у него эти странные чувства к Тони Старку. Главное, что они всё же возникли.  
Сперва Стив был озадачен, ведь как же так, ведь он же… любил Пегги. Которая спустя годы после того, как самолёт Капитана разбился во льдах Арктики, вышла замуж за Говарда Старка.  
Поэтому Стив был… шокирован. Когда понял, что больше не думает о том, что, сложись всё иначе, Железный человек мог быть его сыном. И даже не видит в Тони ни черт Говарда, ни черт Пегги – он просто видит в нём его.  
И ему нравится то, что он видит.

* * *

Сначала Роджерс сомневался, думал, что ему кажется, что Старк уделяет ему больше внимания, чем остальным Мстителям.  
Но Тони время от времени просил составить ему компанию на вечеринках.  
Железный человек как-то целый вечер радостно провозился с его старым мотоциклом.  
Старк как бы случайно несколько раз обронил при нём, что в самой свободной стране мира уже давно совершенно спокойно относятся к однополым отношениям.  
Тони время от времени лично подавал Стиву его кружку со словами: “Твой сок, Кэп”, даже когда ни о каком соке сам Роджерс его точно не просил.  
Он загружал ему подробные инструкции по всей электронике, а ещё… Стив пытался не краснеть, но Старк пытался говорить с ним о сексе.  
Что он должен был подумать?  
Сам Стив давно уже не пытался врать самому себе: ему было удивительно приятно проводить время с Тони Старком. Не всегда, конечно – только когда тот вёл себя более-менее прилично, что случалось не столь уж часто. В остальных случаях его хотелось как следует встряхнуть и поставить на своё место.  
Далеко не сразу к Роджерсу пришло понимание, что ещё лучше было бы поставить его не на своё место, а на место рядом с собой.

* * *

В какой-то момент Старк начал пытаться сблизиться. Сперва Роджерс думал, что это, вероятно, потому, что он был другом его родителей. Но, кажется, нет.  
Потом тот начал пытаться смутить его, выставить на посмешище, опозорить. Сперва Роджерс думал, что это, вероятно, потому, что он был не только другом его родителей – он был ухажёром его матери. Может, поэтому?..  
Но время шло, а Старк то про секс с ним говорил, то срам какой подсовывал, то ещё что сделать пытался.  
И вот тогда Стив догадался: Тони знает. Знает о его желаниях, и… А вот что именно “и” Стив был не уверен. Ведь Старк начал знакомить его с женщинами, причём весьма навязчивыми. Что это означало? Что тот хотел избавиться от его внимания, что Роджерс ему не нужен? Но ведь он же не так уж и навязывался ему, и, право слово, это было решительно лишнее…  
А потом пришла мысль, что, наверное, Тони просто не верит в его благие намерения. Живя в XXI веке, как ему говорили, в них вообще трудно верить.  
Значит, это всё – проверка? Чтобы убедиться, что Стиву не кто-то вообще нужен, а именно Тони?  
Хоть они и начали сближаться, но Роджерс чувствовал: тот постоянно что-то высчитывает, проверяет и, видимо, действительно ему не верит.  
Впрочем, Старк не был особо настойчив, и казалось, что его попытки перейти на более близкий уровень – это всё так, глупости. Временная блажь. Но время шло, а блажь эта у Тони всё не проходила.  
Да и у Стива, признаться, тоже. Скорее наоборот – всё чаще Роджерс ловил себя на мысли, что компания Старка ему приятна как ничья другая.

* * *

Когда он понял, что более чем не против того, на что намекает Железный человек?  
В тот момент, когда Старк не пришёл на очередное собрание Мстителей под предлогом того, что оно всего лишь организационное, а в ответ на вопрос директора Фьюри доктор Беннер, с улыбкой пожав плечами, сказал дословно следующее: “Тони настоятельно рекомендовал ему не мешать и просил передать, что в ближайшее время его ни для кого, кроме его нового Марка, нет и не будет”.  
Те несколько минут, которые Стив провёл в неведении о том, кто такой этот “Марк” (оказывается, даже костюмы у Железного человека имеют свои имена), он чувствовал себя… Странно. И плохо.  
После того, как Капитан осознал, что ревнует, да ещё и к костюму, да ещё и как, он понял, что, кажется, не хочет того, на что намекает Старк. О нет – он хочет много большего.  
И ещё он понял, что пора ему брать всё в свои руки.

* * *

Стив знал: у Тони есть девушка. Хорошая, правильная, красивая девушка. Он бы даже и не подумал встать между ними, ведь мисс Поттс ему по-настоящему нравилась, но… Но в какой-то момент она будто бы что-то поняла, а Стив… Стив не хотел ей врать. Стив вообще никогда не хотел людям врать.  
Странные современные нравы. Она… Она неожиданно сказала, что не против. На её месте, если бы Тони был его, он не отдал бы его никому.  
Но мисс Поттс – Пеппер – сказала, что “Ты хороший парень, Стив, а одна я с ним не справляюсь”. А потом она едва коснулась его щеки губами и прошептала: “Я его люблю. Я его не отдам. Но если для него будет лучше, если для всех будет лучше, то я потеснюсь. Но только самую малость”.  
Самой малости Роджерсу было мало. Пеппер рассмеялась и сказала, что ей нравится его честность.  
А Стиву, кажется, начинали нравиться эти странные современные нравы.

* * *

Тони ненадолго задумался. Он, конечно, хотел приложить руку к лишению Капитана Девственность его звания, но это он хотел фигурально выражаясь. Буквально же…  
Старк задумался ещё ненадолго. Он бы мог сказать, что всё было не так – ведь оно, в общем-то, и было. Но, во-первых, после его отказа с Кэпа станется с горя вообще дать обет целомудрия, чего Старк как филантроп допустить не мог. Во-вторых, он уже инвестировал во всё это слишком много времени и денег, чего он, как миллиардер, конечно, допустить мог, но не хотел. В-третьих, как гений он не любил не доведённые до логического решения задачи. И, наконец, в-четвёртых, как плейбой, которому подружка разрешила измены…  
Нет, ну с какой стороны ни посмотри, а почему бы, собственно, и нет? Почему бы и не растопить Капитана Сосульку? Точнее, _отжарить_ Капитана Сосульку? Лишить Капитана Целомудрие его звания? Вложить иной смысл в звание Капитана Сосульки? Да в конце концов, наконец-то получить доступ к этому шикарному суперсолдатскому телу и нащупаться вдоволь?  
Старк почти задумался, почему он вообще об этом задумывался, а не сказал сразу да, когда правильный и высокоморальный Стив Роджерс пришёл к нему и сказал, что питает к нему некоторые чувства (конечно, тоже исключительно правильные и высокоморальные), причём предварительно он додумался испросить разрешения ухаживать за ним у мисс Поттс.  
Пеппер – хитрая, хитрая Пеппер – выслушала, покивала и дала добро.  
Старк – отчего-то очень, очень счастливый Старк – выслушал, покивал и потянулся за поцелуем.

* * *

Целоваться Роджерс всё же умел. Не сказать, чтобы прямо так уж хорошо, но умел. Правда, подумать и оценить умения Стива Тони сумел только когда наконец-то смог отстраниться – точнее, когда Роджерс наконец-то позволил ему отстраниться.  
Ладно, хорошо, он готов был признать: это было… очень неплохо. Для первого раза.  
Всё ещё не совсем соображая, что к чему, Тони вдруг услышал знакомый насмешливый голос:  
– Ускоренное сердцебиение. Расширенные зрачки. Учащённое дыхание. Эрекция. Все признаки сексуального возбуждения присутствуют, сэр.  
Тони выдохнул и попытался сымитировать Роджеровский вид удивлённого непонимания.  
– Джарвис… Не представляю, в кого он такой пошёл. Должно быть, в Пеппер.

Вместо эпилога

Если бы Тони Старка когда-нибудь спросили, что главное в отношениях со Стивом Роджерсом, то он ответил бы честно: не огорчить Пеппер. Потому что иначе…  
Нельзя, нельзя ни на секунду забывать, что Пеппер – любимая, ответственная, правильная, замечательная Пеппер – ещё и, кроме всего прочего, очень, очень хитрая.  
Вот так один раз – случайно! – забудешь про то, что у вас вроде как свидание, увлечёшься чем-нибудь в лаборатории, буркнешь “Две минуты” в ответ на напоминания Джарвиса, потому что уже почти получилось доработать новые стабилизаторы, а потом их надо было, конечно, вмонтировать в бронекостюм, и обязательно сразу протестировать, и… И всё. Вечером она тебе ласково и понимающе улыбнётся, покивает головой и скажет, что время позднее и вообще пора спать. Ты, двое суток не спавши, сдуру и на радостях уснёшь, а проснёшься уже от стука в дверь, голым и прикованным к кровати, с щитом Капитана Америки на причинном месте и удивлённым Роджерсом в дверях.  
Нет, конечно, было весело. Особенно когда чуть позже к ним присоединилась сама Пеппер, да ещё и в этом красном кожаном корсете…  
Да, чёрт возьми, было _действительно_ весело.  
Но всё же, всё же…  
Главное, что он всё-таки усвоил – это что, несмотря ни на что, Пеппер огорчать нельзя.  
А вот Капитана… Капитана иногда можно. И даже нужно.

* * *

– Сэр, Капитан Роджерс просил передать Вам, что у Вас есть ровно двадцать минут на то, чтобы подняться наверх и привести себя в порядок. – Старк издал неопределённо-угукающий звук, должный обозначить, что информация им услышана, воспринята и обработана, но значимость её значительно уступает текущим занятиям, а потому никакой особенной вокализации его ответ не получил и не получит. – Также Капитан Роджерс просил передать, что по истечении указанного времени он спустится за Вами лично, сэр.  
Тони вздохнул. Этого, конечно, следовало ожидать: Пеппер никогда не стеснялась заявиться к нему с абсурдными требованиями явиться на собрание акционеров в самый разгар работы над новыми репульсорами, а вслед за ней ещё и Роджерс заимел неприятную привычку вытаскивать Тони из мастерской по каждому зову Ника Фьюри.  
Как плейбой Старк, конечно, знал, что втроём будет веселее. А как гений прекрасно понимал, на что идёт, с самого начала осознавая, что хитрая-хитрая Пеппер, во-первых, сама не прочь этой высокодуховной груды мускул, а, во-вторых, надеется, что уж двойным-то натиском сумеет лишить Тони всякой возможности отлынивать от неприятных обязанностей.  
Потому, конечно, его не удивило, когда Стив регулярно стал заходить в мастерскую и заявлять, что все его важные и уникальные Старковские дела подождут, у них на повестке дня очередное заурядное спасение человечества.  
Хорошо хоть, отвлекали его не всегда всякими важными делами, а иногда и губами. И руками. И… В общем, да, когда отвлекали так – это было хорошо.  
Но сегодня вторник. А каждый второй вторник за Щ.И.Т.ом всё ещё зачем-то сохранялись официальные часы консультаций. Каждый раз, когда директор Фьюри ими пользовался, Старк обещал себе их отменить, потому что всё равно они больше напоминали планёрки и головомойки, чем что бы то ни было ещё. Но собирался он это сделать сугубо каждый чёртов каждый второй вторник, в остальные же дни благополучно и прочно об этом забывая.  
– Джарвис, не впускать! – поспешно крикнул Тони приказ своему электронному дворецкому. Но всё же, видимо, недостаточно поспешно – и в мастерскую уже вошло олицетворение строгости и суровости, не замедлило строго и сурово оглядеть его растрёпанную и перепачканную в машинном масле фигуру, очень строго и очень сурово нахмуриться и приказать: “На выход, солдат”.  
Старк печально-печально вздохнул. До консультации был ещё целый час, лететь до Фьюри на самой низкой скорости едва ли десять минут, а значит, как ни возмущайся, как ни упирайся, как ни сопротивляйся, а Роджерс всё равно успеет затащить его в ванную комнату, содрать с него запачканную одежду, отодрать с его тела всю грязь и даже отодрать его – последнее Тони каждый раз традиционно исхитрялся вытребовать себе в качестве компенсации морального вреда за все предыдущие действия.  
И смысл ему сейчас становиться таким чистым, если по возвращении снова придётся пачкаться? И зачем тогда вообще куда-то идти? Конечно, незачем.  
Конечно, Роджерсу этого не понять – у него на уме только одно, и то долг перед Родиной.  
В любом случае, приказ Тони как всегда игнорирует, демонстративно поворачивается спиной и продолжает заниматься своими делами. Ведь пойти самому, во-первых, неинтересно, во-вторых, чревато тем, что Роджерс его никуда не понесёт, а это, в свою очередь, чревато “в-третьим” – тем, что тот сам останется чистым и в ду́ше Старку придётся отмываться в гордом одиночестве. Чего, конечно, допустить было никак нельзя.  
Сдаваться без боя, впрочем, тоже было решительно недопустимо. То, что сдаваться даже с боем всё равно придётся, не отменяет того, что это просто чудесный способ потянуть время.  
– Ауч! Можно было и полегче!.. – по попе Кэп ударил почти ласково, но всё равно ощутимо. Тони возмущённо засопел: ну и что это за супергерой, если мало того, что пользуется своими суперспособностями в неравном бою, так ещё и не извиняется за это? Однако вокализовать свои жалобы он всё же поостерёгся: тяжёлая ладонь Роджерса так и осталась лежать на его пятой точке, вроде как придерживая его драгоценное мультимиллиардерское тело, дабы то ненароком куда не упало.  
“Ага, упадёшь тут, как же”, – с пакостной ухмылкой думал Старк, запуская перепачканные руки Стиву под футболку. Всё, наконец он чувствует себя некоторым образом отмщённым, ведь отмываться теперь уже точно придётся вдвоём.  
Вообще-то в эту игру они играли каждый второй вторник. Возможно, именно поэтому Тони и забывал всякий раз о том, что хотел отменить все эти консультации Щ.И.Т.а. Насколько он знал, Пеппер с Джарвисом делали ставки, кто победит: отправит ли Роджерс Старка к Фьюри вовремя или, в особо плохие дни, даже немного заранее, или же победа будет за Тони, и он если и не останется или в лабораториях, или в постели с Капитаном, так опоздает как можно сильнее.  
Пока счёт был равный.  
В первый раз Роджерс попытался затащить его отмываться в ванную, что, конечно же, было ошибкой. Тони честно позволил себя отмыть, заявил “Моя очередь!” и, стратегически уделив основное внимание не грязным частям тела Кэпа, а тем, которые в этом наиболее нуждались… В общем, тогда, как следует отдрочив Стиву, пока тот совершенно естественно и совершенно зря расслабился от посторгазменной истомы, Тони быстро сбежал обратно в мастерскую, запретил Джарвису выдавать Капитану его местонахождение, тщательно и основательно перепачкался весь с головы до ног и, усевшись за звуконепроницаемой перегородкой, вернулся к своим делам.  
К тому моменту, как Роджерс его всё же нашёл, было уже слишком поздно куда-то выходить.  
К тому моменту, как Роджерс его в очередной раз отмыл, тот уже и сам склонялся к тому, чтобы никуда Старка в ближайшие несколько часов от себя не отпускать.  
Однако, конечно же, не всегда удача и Джарвис были на стороне Тони. А потому заранее и наверняка сказать, кто победит в новом раунде, увы, было нельзя.  
Вот и сейчас Капитан занёс его в ванную, приказал его электронному дворецкому закрыть двери и не открывать, пока сам Роджерс этого не позволит, стащил грязную одежду с лениво сопротивляющегося Тони, разделся сам и, проявив чудеса паранойи, велел Джарвису не открывать и дверцы душа тоже без его на то прямого приказа.  
– Джарвису придётся заказывать новую душевую кабинку, или мне придётся ждать до кровати?  
Да, в прошлый раз Кэп её случайно разнёс, и да, Тони ему это ещё долго будет припоминать.  
– Подождёшь.  
Старк всем своим видом дал понять, как расстроен он такой жестокостью судьбы и Роджерса, печально-печально вздохнул и преувеличенно жалобно попросил:  
– Поцелуй?  
Капитан хмуриться не перестал, но во взгляде его мелькнуло что-то странное, что позволило Тони всё же выиграть себе ещё несколько минут.  
Целовать Роджерса было одно удовольствие. Даже по вторникам. Нет, не в том смысле, что в зависимости от дня недели Стив целовался по-разному – конечно, нет. Тот вообще всегда целовался одинаково властно, даже когда стонал под ним, подмахивая каждому толчку. Просто именно в дни, когда Капитан очень хотел осуществить доставку сопротивляющегося Старка по месту назначения к установленному сроку… Нда. В общем, откровенно говоря, обычно с Кэпом договориться было проще. Обычно с Кэпом вообще было довольно-таки просто договориться. Но каждый второй вторник в того словно вселялся демон ответственности, заставлял его брать полный контроль в свои руки и даже вырабатывал у Роджерса иммунитет к требованиям, предложениям, пожеланиям и просьбам Тони.  
Хотя, стоит признать, к просьбам иммунитет у Роджерса ещё недовыработался.  
И, не лишним будет отметить, что Капитан вообще и везде любил покомандовать. Постель исключением опять же не стала. И ещё Капитан вообще и везде любил, когда его приказам подчинялись. Угадайте?.. Да. Точно! Прямо в яблочко.  
Ибо да, и здесь тоже постель исключением также не стала.  
– Командуйте, Капитан, – максимально серьёзно произнёс Тони, после чего, ещё раз потянувшись к губам Стива, шепнул: – Что мне сделать? Опуститься на колени и?..  
– Старк, – прервал его Роджерс. – Мыться.  
Старк громко вздохнул, демонстративно обиделся и решительно отказался не то, что помыться, а даже почесаться. Хотя, признаться, почесаться хотелось – вода очень щекотно стекала между ягодиц. Очень щекотно. Нет, ну а почему бы и не?..  
– Обязательно, – хриплым шёпотом на ухо произнёс Стив, зачем-то перехватив его руку на полпути к… Ах. Да. Понятно. Действительно двусмысленно. – Позже.  
От этого обещания невольно мурашки по коже побежали. Всё же было в командующем Кэпе что-то такое, такое… Даже подчиняться неожиданно хотелось.  
– Да, сэр, – сглотнув, кивнул Старк и потянулся вновь к губам Роджерса – за поцелуем.  
– Позже, – ещё раз, но жёстче, повторил Стив, многообещающе огладил его по бедру, едва мазнул губами по губам Тони, ненадолго отстранился и…  
…и, подло воспользовавшись тем, что Старк отвлёкся, вылил едва ли не полфлакона шампуня на его гениальную голову.  
Тони возмущённо зажмурился и застыл, зная, что в ближайшие несколько минут, пока Стив не посчитает его в должной мере отмытым, дёргаться всё равно бесполезно.

* * *

– Это полотенце Пеппер, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Тони. Стив застыл на секунду и, подумав, потянулся к рядом висящему. – И это тоже.  
Роджерс нахмурился, оценивающе посмотрел на ряд совершенно одинаковых полотенец и напомнил, что это, вообще-то, спальня Тони. И ванная, соответственно, тоже его же.  
– Да, – согласно кивнул Тони. – А полотенца – Пеппер. Я ей их подарил… – “…только что”, – продолжил уже мысленно Старк. Стив, не раз слышавший и никогда не понимавший их шуточки о том, что “всё моё – твоё, дорогая. Процентов так на двенадцать”, ненадолго застыл.  
– Простит, – подумав и всё же потянувшись за одним, произнёс Роджерс.  
– Но огорчится, – весомо возразил Тони, нутром чуя, что, раз сегодня Джарвис так явно на стороне Кэпа, то это означает, что Пеппер поставила на его победу. А значит, про полотенца она всё подтвердит. И заберёт их все себе, до единого, как военный трофей… Ну да и ладно. У них наверняка где-то есть ещё.  
Да, и эта маленькая ложь определённо стоила того, чтобы увидеть, как голый и мокрый Роджерс, приказав Тони не выходить из душа, а Джарвису – не выпускать собственного создателя из комнаты, отправится на поиски подходящих кусков ткани.  
– Немедленно убрать в стирку все полотенца в комнате Капитана Америки. Они, должно быть, ужасно грязные.  
– Да, сэр, – весьма расстроенно отозвался Джарвис. Точно, это на редкость неблагодарное создание – его, между прочим, создание! – опять поставило на победу Кэпа.  
Ну что ж, ему же хуже.

* * *

Стив отсутствовал достаточно долго, чтобы Тони стало холодно стоять просто так, и он, закрыв обратно дверцу душа, включил горячую воду, закрыл глаза и расслабился.  
Как исследователь Старк, конечно, давно перепроверил все данные, и оказалось, что сыворотка Суперсолдата делает Кэпа устойчивым ко многим замечательным вещам вообще (невосприимчивость к алкоголю стала последней каплей, и гению решительно расхотелось восстанавливать так удачно потерянную формулу Суперсолдатства) и ко всем возбуждающим средствам в частности. А потому ничего удивительного, что сколько он тогда ни ставил экспериментов, а в признаках возбуждения Роджерса эрекция всё равно решительно отсутствовала. Она, кажется, вообще у того присутствовала только на Старка. Ну, и иногда, по настроению – на Старка и Пеппер.  
Честно говоря, больше всего в этой ситуации Тони удивляло то, сколь многое Стив и Пеппер любили делать вместе. Особенно они оба любили живопись, антиквариат и покомандовать Старком. И, видимо от слишком большой любви командовать, в одной постели они оказывались только при условии, что там же где-то находился и сам Тони.  
Очевидно, что из всего вышеперечисленного эти высокие, красивые, светловолосые и светлоглазые диктаторы больше всего любили именно покомандовать.  
Тони бы и подумал что-то вроде “Что и требовалось доказать”, но доказывать это “что” уже давно не требовалось, а потому просто привычно возмутился: “Тиран!”. Потому что сначала почувствовал прикосновение к руке. Потом к бедру. Потом к нему сзади прижалось совершенное тело Капитана Америки вообще и его совершенно внушительный член в частности… И тут же ему шепнули на ухо: “У тебя сорок секунд. И если ты за них не успеешь стать сухим снаружи, то таким и останешься внутри”.  
Старк резво развернулся, отобрал полотенце у ухмыльнувшегося Капитана и начал очень активно вытираться, потому как практика практикой, а совсем на сухую он _такое_ в себя принимать решительно отказывается.  
Судя по виду Роджерса, совсем недавно в этом доме на одного посвящённого в тайну расположения кладовки с полотенцами стало больше.  
Судя всё по тому же виду Роджерса, этот новопосвящённый предпочёл бы остаться в счастливом неведении.  
И, – как, однако, многогранен был вид Роджерса!.. – судя всё по тем же внешним критериям вообще и строгому прищуру в частности, ход с полотенцами был решительно удачным в плане времязатратности, но, возможно, не столь удачным в некоторых других планах.  
– Шикарные полотенца. Стив, ты герой. Добытчик! С тобой хоть на необитаемый остров отправляйся – не пропадёшь!.. – не без сарказма похвалил Тони, глядя на очевидно злящегося Кэпа, и с явным облегчением выдохнул: всё же успел.

* * *

Тони выразительно зашипел от боли и ненадолго зажмурился. Возможно, несколько даже слишком выразительно, потому что Стив, внимательно глянув на него, продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало растягивать его задницу сразу двумя пальцами.  
Пожалуй, не стоило ему тогда вообще рта раскрывать. Надо было вытянуться по струнке и отсалютовать. Молча. Такое поведение Кэпу нравится. Сарказм, в общем-то, тоже, но не в такие моменты и не в таком настроении.  
А потому удивляться тому, что его огрели мокрым полотенцем по многострадальной заднице, пожалуй, и не стоило.  
Пожалуй, стоило удивляться, что ему позволили хотя бы предварительно облизать растягивающие его сейчас пальцы.  
Это, конечно, не страшно, если Кэп слюной и ограничится, лишь немного растянув, но так его толком и не смазав. Вот если Кэп не смажет себя – вот тогда… Нет, не то, чтобы страшно. Так, немного боязно. Самую капельку. Ведь ему потом придётся несколько часов сидеть. Смирно. Перед Фьюри. И даже не ёрзать.  
“Если, если придётся”, – напомнил себе Старк и стратегически закатил глаза, простонав “Сти-и-ив…”.  
– Молчать.  
В такие моменты Старк думал, что мир столь несправедлив, что даже не стоит того, чтобы его спасали.  
Но потом Роджерс легонько проводил кончиками пальцев по его простате, и такие мысли благополучно покидали его гениальную голову. Как и вообще большая часть мыслей, не крутившихся вокруг “Ещё!” и “О да!”.  
– А… – хотел было возмутиться Тони, когда Роджерс, ограничившись двумя пальцами и едва смазав свой член, уже пристроился к его недостаточно разработанной заднице. – Это вся подготовка, которую я сегодня получу?.. – Хотел возмутиться. А получилось жалобно.  
Стив ненадолго прикрыл глаза, прижался губами к его виску и шепнул: “Да”.  
Тони вздрогнул от того, как всё тело заныло в предвкушении удовольствия, и успел ещё бросить быстрый взгляд в угловую камеру и подмигнуть, зная, что не только их с Роджерсом эти игры заводят, а потом…  
Потом Стив медленно, даже слишком мучительно медленно, толкнулся внутрь.  
Тони и хотел бы насадиться до конца – чтобы сразу, чтобы это не тянулось так безумно долго.  
Тони и хотел бы хотя бы поёрзать, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Но стальная хватка Капитана Америки удержит на месте кого угодно, будь ты хоть трижды Железным человеком.  
“Надо было трахаться в костюме”, – забрела шальная мысль в голову плейбоя.  
“Надо сначала разработать такой костюм, в котором будет удобно трахаться”, – вставил свои пять центов в мысленный разговор с самим собой гений.  
Миллиардер в нём тут же начал прикидывать смету расходов и материалов.  
Филантроп многозначительно отмалчивался.  
А Роджерс, видимо, заметив, что мысли Тони уплыли куда-то в сторону, резко дёрнул его на себя, насаживая до конца.  
Они замерли: Стив давал ему время, чтобы пообвыкнуть и отдышаться, а Тони… Тони хватал ртом воздух и пытался понять, что заставляло его думать, что сразу и до конца лучше, чем даже очень медленно и очень долго.  
Наконец, более-менее придя в себя, Старк выдохнул и только хотел спросить Джарвиса, в какую камеру ему помахать ручкой мисс Поттс, потому как, зная Пеппер, можно было и не сомневаться, что она либо смотрит, либо потом посмотрит, но… Но получилось только тягучее “Джа-а-арвис” и взгляд в потолок, потому что Стив выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вновь начать двигаться.  
Впрочем, это тоже оказалось неплохо – Роджерс, как выяснилось, в такие моменты готов был ревновать его не то, что к электронному дворецкому – к Дубине. И почему только Тони раньше никогда не догадывался?..  
– Чё-ё-ёрт, Стив!.. – Ах, да. Вот поэтому – потому что мыслей в голове от такого не оставалось совершенно.  
Старк и прежде-то всегда просил только ещё, и никогда – сильнее. Потому что кровать и так ходуном ходит, потому что куда уж ещё сильнее, и потому что…  
– Fuck, Capitan!..  
…потому что это всё-таки больно. Приятно – да. До дрожи, до стонов, до криков, в конце концов!.. Но это в сводящем с ума, одурманивающем удовольствии боль даже желанна, а вот после… Даже с самой тщательной подготовкой и даже после самого нежного секса, сидеть спокойно и не чувствовать последствий ему ещё ни разу не приходилось.  
Ведь сыворотка не обделила Роджерса ни выносливостью, ни силой, ни размерами. А потому…  
– Стив!.. Ну, чёрт возьми!..  
…бесполезно, конечно, требовать. К его требованиям у Кэпа иммунитет, и уже давно…  
– Прошу тебя, ну пожалуйста, Стив…  
…а вот к просьбам – пока ещё нет.  
Заломленные над головой руки Роджерс, конечно, не отпустит всё равно. И ни мягче, ни медленнее, ни слабее брать его тоже не станет. И члена его, видимо, всё же не коснётся – заставит кончить так, от одного только ощущения того, что его дерут сейчас так, как и не снилось ни порноактрисам, ни самым дешёвым шлюхам.  
– Роджерс, ну же…  
Заставит этим наслаждаться, так, что не то, что орать – только скулить и выть под ним и получится.  
– Да чтоб тебя, Кэ-э-эп!..  
Заставит запомнить каждую секунду, чтобы накрепко, чтобы даже и в голову не пришло усомниться, что…  
– Твой, да, твой… Стив!..  
Когда его, наконец, накрыло волной оргазма, Тони даже порадовался, что его всё ещё держали на месте, потому что иначе…  
– Я тебя люблю, – едва слышно шепнул Роджерс. А может, и не шепнул – в гуле дико бьющегося сердца, в эхе собственных криков и в слишком громком, судорожном дыхании, Тони вполне могло и послышаться.  
Поэтому придётся Стиву повторить ещё. А, зная Капитана Правильность, следует ожидать какого-нибудь ужина при свечах, букета белых роз, танцев под луной и клятв в вечной любви.  
Ужасно, конечно. Но отчего-то Тони совсем не был против.

* * *

– Я никуда не пойду. Всё равно уже опоздал, и всё равно никуда не пойду, – сонно пробормотал Тони, уткнувшись в широкую – и невероятно шикарную, мускулистую и накачанную – грудь Роджерса.  
– Не пойдёшь, – легко согласился Стив. Даже как-то слишком легко.  
– И не полечу, – уточнил Тони.  
Капитан кивнул:  
– И не полетишь.  
– И даже и не поковыляю. И вообще останусь дома. – Старк полежал немного, посмотрел на хитрого-хитрого Роджерса и осторожно позвал: – Джарвис?..  
– Да, сэр? – Уловив виноватые модуляции в голосе у своего электронного дворецкого, Тони со вздохом уточнил:  
– Фьюри отменил сегодняшнюю консультацию?  
– Да, сэр. Один час тридцать четыре минуты назад.  
– Тиран и диктатор, – ткнув пальцем в Роджерса, обвинил Тони.  
– Но тебе это нравится. – Глядя на Капитана Вредность, Старк даже и не знал, кем ему надлежит гордиться больше: собой ли за то, что всё же сумел развратить такое невинное прежде чудо, или Пеппер, которая сумела научить хитрости это, казалось, совершенно бесхитростное создание.  
Вздохнув (удовлетворённо и сыто, а вовсе и не печально, как изначально задумывалось), Старк подумал, что, может быть, когда-нибудь он всё же взбунтуется и свергнет этих диктаторов.  
А может быть, и не свергнет.  
Может быть, ему просто слишком нравятся высокие, светловолосые и светлоглазые любители покомандовать.  
– Кстати, поужинаем сегодня вместе?.. – деланно беспечно уточнил Капитан.  
– Пожалуй… – Перед глазами Тони медленно проплыли свечи, розы, полная луна и американская Конституция 1787 года с Библией в придачу, на которых так удобно торжественно приносить клятвы… – …да.

 

 

Примечание:  
Антрополог – учёный, специализирующийся на изучении человека как биологического вида. Одно из направлений антропологии, физическая антропология, рассматривает человека в качестве биологического вида в контексте его эволюции и в сравнении с его ближайшими родственниками – современными и ископаемыми человекообразными приматами.  
Андрология – область медицины, изучающая мужчин, мужскую анатомию и физиологию, заболевания мужской половой сферы и методы их лечения. На данный момент специализации по андрологии не существует. Принадлежность андрологии как субспециальности оспаривается эндокринологией, урологией и сексопатологией.  
“Хаммер-Индастриз” – корпорация Джастина Хаммера, главного конкурента Старка в фильме “Железный человек 2”.  
Конституция США, основной закон США, была принята 17 сентября 1787 года на Конституционном Конвенте в Филадельфии и впоследствии в разные годы ратифицирована всеми американскими штатами. В неё вносилось множество поправок, но она действует до сих пор.  
Автор не читала комиксов, но автор читала статью в Википедии про Железного человека, а она гласит, что в серии “Гражданская война” главным врагом Железного человека был Мандарин, который возглавлял акт о регистрации супергероев против их полной свободы. Через некоторое время сторонники регистрации победили в войне, а Старк стал директором “Щ.И.Т.”, а через некоторое время после событий комикса “Секретное вторжение” Старка с поста директора “Щ.И.Т.” выгоняют. Автор похихикала и написала эпизод, в котором Тони устраивается в кресле Фьюри, ибо ему там удобней, а Кэп его с этого места выпроваживает. Простите, любители комиксов, но я не смогла удержаться.


End file.
